callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
EMP Grenade
The EMP Grenade is a Special Grenade that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare ''and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is a hand-held, thrown grenade capable of emitting an electromagnetic pulse, disabling all electronics within its blast radius for a short period of time. It functions similar to the EMP killstreak. It will effect all electronics, up to and including drones, sentries, electronic sights, Exoskeletons and the player's HUD, making it an incredibly useful tool in objective game modes, such as Domination, or even more so in Drop Zone, where there will be (literally) dozens of killstreaks being used throughout a match, many of them being ground-based. This can lead to the player getting thousands of points with minimal effort. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 When thrown, it disables enemy equipment and electronics within the blast radius, also lightly stuns enemy targets. The severity of the effect depends on how close the enemy is to the explosion. It explodes about a second after throwing. It will instantly disable enemy Recon Drones, Sentry Guns, Remote Sentries, SAM Turrets, I.M.S., Trophy Systems, and even depletes Assault Drones of their ammo. It may be used for painting a group of enemies when the player has the Recon perk equipped. It will take multiple EMP grenades to destroy AH-6 Overwatches. The throw time is faster than all other grenades in Modern Warfare 3, similar to the stun and concussion grenades featured in previous Call of Duty titles. Equipments and killstreak rewards destroyed with the EMP grenade count towards SitRep Pro and Blind Eye Pro respectively. Using Assassin Pro will cancel the effects of any thrown EMP Grenade. Gallery EMPgrenadeMPRT.png|The EMP Grenade about to be thrown. EMPgrenade tossed.png|The EMP Grenade being tossed at a Remote Sentry File:EMPgrenadecreateaclass.png|The EMP Grenade in Create-a-Class Fourzerotwo-gameplay2.jpg|Robert Bowling throwing a EMP grenade on the map Piazza. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The EMP Grenade is available in campaign as part of the customized loadout. It is very useful when it comes to disabling enemy turrets and drones so the player can destroy them in relative safety in the effect's duration. It is also useful for disabling enemy cloaking. If the player is caught within its blast radius, his/her HUD will be scrambled for a short duration. Multiplayer The EMP Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and is visually identical to its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 counterpart. The EMP grenade will destroy all enemy equipment caught in its radius, along with the Sentry Gun, Guardian, Dragonfire, Hunter Killer Drone, and the Hellstorm Missile (although it is highly ''unlikley that a player will be able to destroy an incoming Hellstorm Missile with an EMP grenade; even more so if it's split up, which then the EMP Grenade has no effect). The A.G.R. will require 2 EMP grenades to be destroyed. Similar to the EMP scorestreak, any players affected by the EMP Grenade will be unable to call in scorestreaks. This will not, however, affect currently active scorestreaks unless they are also within the EMP Grenade's radius. Unlike its ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 variant, EMP grenades in Call of Duty: Black Ops II are omnidirectional and unaffected by cover. This means that the player can destroy equipment and affect scorestreaks through any cover as long as it is within the EMP grenade's radius. Combining this with the Engineer perk can be very useful, and the player can disarm a room full of equipment without ever entering it. This can lead to the player getting hundreds of points with one grenade if the room is filled with Claymores, Shock Charges, ect. However, a Trophy System will still destroy the incoming EMP Grenade, so it may be useful to listen for the characteristic whirring sound of the Trophy System. The EMP Grenade will also blind people, making for an improvised flashbang/concussion grenade. In addition, players receive fifty points and an EMP assist should a teammate eliminate a hostile who was affected by the grenade, much like the EMP scorestreak. The EMP cannot effect the player's equipment and if the player hits himself/herself with it his/her HUD will only be offline for a moment (specifically, the time taken for the HUD to recover from scrambling). As players tend to camp in both of the upper rooms on Hijacked, it is wise to have a class with at least one EMP Grenade equipped in the case that the player finds one of the rooms full of explosives, Guardians, ect. EMP Grenade in air BOII.png|An EMP Grenade Zombies The EMP grenade only makes an appearance in Green Run. If the player has the Monkey Bomb at the time and gets the EMP grenade, it will replace them. The EMP can affect Zombies and players alike: Zombies hit by the blast will be pacified, staying still or moving slowly and aimlessly until a player goes too close to them, sprints or shoots. This can be used to buy time indefinitely for other activities without having to kite a live zombie, given that nobody does any of the aforementioned. Zombies affected do not have a blue glow in their eyes. Should a player be hit, their HUD is disabled for the duration of the EMP, and any optical gunsights are nullified. If used while the Mystery Box or the Pack-a-Punch Machine are in use, they will abruptly stop giving/upgrading a weapon. Perk-a-Cola machines (except Quick Revive when playing solo) are also disabled momentarily, and their respective perks are not in effect for any players carrying them until the machine is powered again (these perks are transparent on the HUD). It also causes Monkey Bombs to disappear, as well as any power ups on the ground. It is advised to refrain from using the EMP Grenade in close quarters or near entities affected by the pulse, as it could have deadly consequences. Due to the fact that it gives players essentially an infinite amount of free time to do what they please, it is a very important piece of equipment in games with more than one player, whereas in solo, it isn't as useful, as Monkey Bombs will tend to save the player's life more often. However, it will not protect the player from Denizens. In TranZit, it is required to finish Tower of Babble, and it can also instantly kill the Avogadro. Max Ammo power-ups can make the Avogadro significantly easier to deal with. The EMP effect on humans also makes it useful on Grief in order to weaken the enemy, and potentially drain them of points spent on the Mystery Box or Pack-a-Punch Machine as well as remove them from their weapons should the timing be right. EMP Grenade on zombies BOII.png|A group of zombies under the effect of an EMP EMP Grenade on perk BOII.png|Double Tap perk disabled by an EMP Grenade, noticeable by its transparency Achievement/Trophy The Lights Of Their Eyes (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Green Run, pacify at least 10 zombies with 1 EMP. Call of Duty Online The EMP Grenade returns in Call of Duty Online, and is funtionally identical to its Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''counterpart. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The EMP Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It can also be used within the Variable Grenade in both campaign and multiplayer. In campaign, it can be used to eliminate groups of enemy drones and ASTs. In multiplayer, it can disable an enemy's Exosuit for three seconds and distorts their HUD, similar in effect to a System Hack. Achievements/Trophies *'Where Are You Going?' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Stop an AST with an EMP grenade. *'Fly Swatter' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Knock 25 Drones out of the sky with EMP grenades. Call of Duty: Heroes EMP Grenades appear as a Hero Skill for Yuri. It disables turrets for 9 seconds. It has a performing range of 7 tiles and an effect range of 3.5. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The EMP Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It functions very similarly to the past versions but has the added bonus of disabling enemies with active Specialist Abilities and reducing the effectiveness of Thrust Jumping and Power Sliding. Enemies with Hard-Wired are completely immune to EMP grenades. Trivia *On the Nintendo Wii version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, one EMP grenade can destroy a Pave Low, AH-6, or an Osprey. However, this is difficult due to the height at which these aircraft fly, except for the AH-6, which (usually) flies very low to the ground. *The Flashbang, Concussion and Shock Charge effects can be canceled when the player is blinded by an EMP Grenade. *In Black Ops II, strangely, destroying a Sentry Gun or Guardian will not count towards the prestige challenge for destroying enemy equipment. This is also true for destroying other scorestreaks such as the Dragonfire or Hunter Killer. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in the files there is a cut perk called "EMP Grenade x3" Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty Online Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Hero Skills Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Equipment